In The Arms of An Angel
by DeztheReaper
Summary: Johnny moves away and an Angel finds him to reveal that she is his mother. REVIEWS PLEASE!


In The Arms of an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny The Homicidal Maniac.

It had been awhile since Johnny had come back from the dead. It was so strange now, no voices, no one to tell him what to do, no blood thristy wall to constantly paint. It was an empty feeling now, Johnny mourned it without really expressing it. He left the cold house, with everything he had packed away in his car. He looked up to the sky, wondering where he would go next.

" You leaving without a good-bye?" A voice said from behind. Johnny turned around to see Squee, he was eighteen and had been kicked out of his parents house. He still had wide frightened eyes and pale skin, short black messy hair that fell in his face.

" Sorry Squeegee, its so empty now that... There isn't much left for me." Johnny said, holding back the sadness that clawed at his throat.

" Where are you going to go, Nny? You look clueless and hesitant." Squee said. Johnny folded his arms and leaned against his car.

" Where ever I feel I need to. I'm sorry kid, maybe I'll write you." Johnny said and went into his car. Squee watched the man that had visted him every night when he was little to the point where they would hang out and talk. Tears came to his eyes, even though Johnny was still the spooky neighbor man, he'd miss him a lot.

Johnny had been driving since sun up and now the sun was finally going to rest. He stopped at a 24/7 and got a Cherry Doom freezy. He paid for it and sat on the roof of his car, unable to decide where to go. He was alone, low on cash, and tired. Not the sleep like tired, the tired of being alive. He should have been dead already. But things don't usually work that way.

He finally went to a park and sat under a tree, resting and slurping on his drink. He noticed a girl, she was medium size and very frail looking. She wore a tight black silk shirt that zipped up in the front, a pair of torn up black jeans with striped red and black tights underneath. She wore boots like his and a trenchcoat. She had long whispy red and black hair and a pale face. Her lips were a deep crimson and her eyes were a greeny-blue. She looked over at Johnny and smiled, though she looked like she hurt very much. She approached him and sat down on a nearby bench.

" Johnny C.?" She asked, her voice sounded of silver bells in constant ringing. Johnny didn't look at her and nodded.

" Yeah, thats me." He said softly. The girl kneeled infront of him and placed her cold hand on his face. She could only keep the look of hurt on her face.

" My boy..." She said softly. Johnny smacked the woman's arm away in surprise, jumping to his feet and whipping out his knife.

" What do you mean by that?" Johnny almost screeched. He feared the thought of knowing his parents, he loathed the thought of seeing their smug faces. Scornfully taunting his appearance.

" I suppose you have a right to be angry Nny." She said in her still soft tone. Johnny gritted his teeth and placed his hands on his head as he felt the old sharp headaches coming back. He tried to focus as he saw the woman come towards him and cradle him in her arms.

_-Flashback-_

_Johnny sat on a bench in the park, he was only seven. He was very small, he was well taken care of. His black hair was combed back with the spiky ends that couldn't be rid of. He looked up as a woman stood there with a smile. She wore a black dress and had her red black hair pulled back. She had a black parasail over her head._

_" Nny, its time to go home." She said softly. Johnny smiled and took her hand._

_" Yes, Mommy." He said as he clutched onto his mother's hand. Johnny's family was very "gothic", even he looked so. It was all normal to him and his mother. They walked down the street and a fat man that just got off of work from the 24/7 turned to them._

_" Oh great! Now there are families of you freaks!" He shouted. Johnny winced and watched his mother let go of his hand. She whipped out a knife with a smiley face on the end and slaughtered the man without worries of being caught. She returned back and gave the knife to Johnny._

_" This is what differs us between them. They are not worth wasting the oxygen on this planet." She said. Johnny pocketed the knife and nodded._

_That night Johnny awoke from a nightmare. He called for his mother, her wisdom always made sense to him and brought comfort. No one came for him as he called. Johnny got up and looked in their room, there was blood all over. Pieces of his father's body were strewn about and a note was on the wall with a bloody knife holding it there. Johnny ran away and forgot everything from his childhood. He ran to a house with the number 777. He stayed at that house and grew up their, with no recollection of his past._

_-end of flashback-_

Johnny awoke in a fright, awakening and not knowing where he was scared him. He searched over the room, an old feeling lingered about his body. The whole room was shades of black to grey and purple. He looked over to a corner, the woman stood there quietly.

" Nny, I'm sorry." She said. Johnny looked at her and pulled the sheets off.

" For what? Who are you?" Johnny exclaimed. The woman lowered her head.

" I'm not in existance now. Senior Diablo and I made a deal for me to stay for a day and a half." She replied.

" Senior Diablo? Wait... Why a day and a half?" Johnny asked. The woman smiled faintly and looked at him.

" Why not an hour, Johnny? Senior Diablo can only let me stay up here for this long. I am dead, to answer your oncoming question." She said.

" But who are you?" Johnny exclaimed impatiently.

" What did I say about patience? Or has your mind rotted in anger and sorrow for so long?" She asked.

" Mom?" Johnny asked. She smiled and looked up.

" Calling me 'Mom' is not something I'm worth being dubbed as. Skye is more appropriate." She replied, Johnny stood up and felt like hugging and killing her all at once.

" What happened to you? Why'd you kill Dad? Why'd you die? What happened!" Johnny exclaimed, clentching his fists.

" If you want to know then fine. Take my hand my Nny." She said. Johnny looked at her and lightly touched her hand. Within a bright light they were where Johnny as a child stood. Staring at the letter in shock, tears rolling down his face.

" I remember this...night..." Johnny said staring at his younger self and the bloody pieces of his father.

" Yes. Well... Your father was not who you think he was. He was like the others, cold hearted. Being 'gothic' because he felt safer than being slaughtered from me. One night he attempted to rape me, then told me that my freakish looks only made me look worse than I already was. I killed that asshole pretty quickly." She said. Johnny didn't care so much for his dad as he probably should have.

" Oh, thats cheerful." Johnny said darkly. The followed the little Johnny all the way to a house no far from the one he had gone to. His mother sat in the dark house with a woman and a little girl that looked a lot like Devi.

" I had runaway and come here. Katrina and her daughter Devi allowed me to live there." Skye said softly and looked at Johnny who looked away.

" Devi... I almost killed her once. Those fucking voices..." Johnny said. Skye looked at her son without expression.

" So my old friends Mr. Fuck and Psycho came back to haunt you too huh?" Skye asked.

" How did you kno-" Johnny started.

" They talked to me too. They were stuffed animals. Mr. Eff was a blue dog with a missing eye and Psycho was a demented rabbit with an extra arm." Skye said. Johnny held in a laugh, they were promoted to painted styrofoam from demented stuffed animals.

" So why did they talk to me?" Johnny asked.

" Because when they talked to me, they knew that you were the only thing that could bring the universe to the end. In some case they thought when you got older you'd be just as insane as I was. But your even more with your creative tortures and killings. But I knew you'd be strong enough to fend off them." Skye replied enthusiastically.

They flew to a beat up apartment, Johnny was in shock at the next thing he saw.


End file.
